Recuerdos y Anhelos
by Kyouko Kiryuu
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo comprendí qué era este sentimiento.
**Título:** Recuerdos y anhelos.

 **Autor:** Kyouko Kiryuu.

 **Sumary:** Después de mucho tiempo comprendí qué era este sentimiento.

 **Anime:** Naruto.

 **Pareja:** Kakashi/Sakura.

 **Ranking:** K+

 **Advertencia/Aclaraciones:** La verdad no sé si caí en el Occ, si es así, lo lamento. Esta historia está publicada en FanFicslandia y fue hecho para una actividad de "Intercambio Navideño".

 **Palabras:** 772 (sin el título).

Recuerdos y Anhelos

La conocí cuando la colocaron como mi pupila, en ese entonces era una chica impulsiva, que se dejaba llevar por la apariencia y por lo que dijeran los demás, no se esforzaba por ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Cuando uno de mis preciados alumnos se fue de la aldea a ella se le rompió el corazón, le pidió a Naruto que le prometiera traerlo de vuelta; verla llorar debió ser duro para él, pero se lo prometió porque la amaba.

Ahora ya es toda una mujer, creció y se desarrolló, perfeccionó sus habilidades, porque se juró no volvería a ser una carga para sus compañeros de equipo.

Mis discípulos tomaron caminos diferentes, Sasuke se fue al lado de Orochimaru para conseguir más fuerza y así poder vencer a su hermano Itachi; Naruto marchó con Jiraiya-sama para hacerse más fuerte, para poder traer de vuelta a su amigo, y finalmente Sakura, ella se quedó en la aldea, como pupila de Tsunade-sama, para mejorar sus jutsus médicos, de esa manera sería de ayuda para sus compañeros y amigos.

Después de un tiempo se reencontraron Naruto y Sakura, se veían felices de estar juntos, me sentía muy bien por ellos, pero muy en el fondo algo me incomodaba y no sabía que era.

Cuando Pain atacó y destruyó la aldea, todos los ninjas arriesgamos nuestra vida, sí, yo también me incluyo, pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron inútiles, estábamos perdidos, sin embargo hubo un rayo de esperanza cuando Naruto apareció, él enfrentó al enemigo y lo venció fácilmente. Todos los que fuimos asesinados por nuestro adversario revivimos como si fuera un milagro, pero al parecer quien nos volvió a la vida fue el mismo Pain.

Al volver al mundo de los vivos observé a Sakura y se veía feliz y aliviada de que ese muchacho estuviese a salvo; en ese momento mi corazón latió muy fuerte y se comenzó a comprimir, seguía sin entender lo que me sucedía.

Después de mucho tiempo comprendí qué era este sentimiento.

No sé el por qué estoy recordando esto, tal vez sea por el hecho de que me estoy muriendo poco a poco y jamás dije los sentimientos que tengo guardados hacia ella. Mis ojos los siento cansados, quiero dormir un poco, los voy cerrando poco a poco; pero de repente escucho una voz… ¿Quién es? No logro distinguir a quién le pertenece. Me esfuerzo por abrirlos y la veo, es ella, corriendo hacía mi…

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritaste mi nombre y te acercaste en la cama en que yo reposaba. Te miré y te dediqué una sonrisa serena y llena de confianza, observaste mi expresión, pero seguías preocupada, así que decidí hablar.

—Tranquila, me encuentro bien, sólo es una recaída por la enfermedad —te dije. Sonreí de nuevo, esta vez me creíste, te sentaste en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, al instante tomaste mi mano, la acercaste a tu rostro y la posaste en tu mejilla.

—Por favor no me mientas, sé que estás aquí porque la enfermedad ha avanzado más de lo que debería, me siento impotente al saber que no hay nada que se pueda hacer para curarte —comentaste con un nudo en la garganta.

De repente, sentí en mi piel, pequeñas gotas de agua que caían de tus hermosos ojos color jade, ¿estabas llorando? ¿Acaso llorabas por mí?

—Sakura… —te llamé; volteaste a verme con tus ojos humedecidos y llenos de lágrimas—, por favor, no llores, te ves mejor cuando sonríes —terminé por decir. Mi mano comenzó a secar las gotas de agua que caían por tus rosadas mejillas.

—No puedo evitarlo, me pone triste saber que pronto se irá de este mundo y no podré realizar los planes que ya tenía a su lado —la escuché decir; pero no quise imaginar cosas que no ha dicho directamente.

—No creas que a mí no me pone triste saber que me queda poco tiempo de vida —comenté con una sonrisa, de repente me comencé a sentir cansado y mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

—¿Kakashi-sensei? —me llamaste algo preocupada y exaltada, pensando lo peor. Me esforcé por responder a tu llamado para así tranquilizarte.

—Tranquila… sólo estoy cansado y mis ojos quieren descansar —comenté en un susurró por el cansancio.

—Pero…

—Hoy no será el día que te deje sola, lo único que quiero es dormir, puedes tranquilizarte, que yo despertaré —fue lo último que dije, para después caer en un profundo sueño, quería descansar para tener las fuerzas y poder decirte lo que siento por ti mi pequeña pupila.

Mañana será otro día y será el día que te confiese mis sentimientos…


End file.
